This proposed research deals with studies on the mechanism of action of a naturally occurring neurotoxin in Lathyrus sativus seeds. The toxin is beta-N-oxalyl-L-alpha, beta-diaminopropionic acid. It is believed responsible for a paralytic disease in humans known as neurolathyrism.